We Haz Jazz Animated Series Clothes
They were sold at Target, Kmart and Walmart by The Fun Factor. Everyday Clothing Bright Pink "Sweetie" shirt with Susan on it Bright Red "Spicy" shirt with Riff on it Bright Blue "Smokin'" Shirt with Riff on it White "The Go-Go-Go Girl" shirt with biking Cindy graphic on it Black "Bring on da beat!" shirt with piano-playing Riff graphic on it Talking Shirts, Raincoats matching boots to boot! (pun intended!) and Dresses: White shirt with roller-skating Rose graphic on it that says "Let's get jazzin'!" when the sound box in the pocket is pushed Pink dress with blue heart with Susan in the heart. When the soundbox on the skirt area is pushed, Susan says, "Dat's great!" Bright red raincoat with Riff playing his alto sax graphic on it. Alto sax ditty (push left pocket) and Riff saying "Bring on da beat!" and "We really do 'haz' jazz!" (push right pocket, alternates between phrases, beginning with "Bring on the beat!") can be heard when activated. Black shirt with Riff graphic on it with red outline. Shirt says "C'est si bon!" in Riff's signature spicy voice when soundbox is pressed. White shirt with green dots and Sarah graphic on it. Sarah says "That's just swingin'!" when you press the yellow pocket. Talking Pink Matthew Shirt-says "How about we jazz things up a notch?" when red and green striped pocket is pushed. Talking Pink Susan Raincoat with Yellow Flower on It-Has 2 pockets. Left plays sound of a jazzy piano. Right plays Susan saying 2 phrases: "Swing it on!" and "Great job today, guys; keep up the good work." Talking Rose and Sarah Yellow Slicker with Blue Flower on it-has Rose and Sarah graphics on it. The left pocket button has 2 sounds : jazz trombone and drum fill. The right pocket has 4 phrases; Rose says "I love when things have a little swing!" and "This sure is fun!" and Sarah says "That was...beautiful!" and "Jazz is all about just expressing yourself." Talking Sophia Blue Slicker with Purple Flowers on it-Left has sound of a tenor sax ditty. Right pocket has 2 messages: "What could be better than a little jazz?" and "It's going to be a jazz-tastic day!". Talking Christina Green slicker with Pink Flowers on It-Left has sound of a jazzy guitar. Right has 2 phrases: "Sweet!" and "We're definitely better when we play music together." Light yellow shirt with Riff eating beans and the message "Little Stinker" on it in sunburn orange. Plays 5 phrases: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. Farting Jazzident Shirts and Sweaters Navy Blue "I Love USA" Tshirt with Jazzident Riff grinning and blushing below it. Below the Riff graphic is the phrase "Pull Ma Finger!" When you press or "pull" Riff's finger, he lets out the RC Flarp's fart. Royal blue "Vote Me! Pull My Finger!" Tshirt with Matthew grinning and blushing on it. "Vote Me!" is above Matthew and "Pull My Finger!" is below him. When you "pull" Matthew's finger, he farts Burrito Maximo from iFart. Navy Blue farting light-up "Listen to ma booty cough!" shirt with Jazzident Riff grinning and pointing to himself. When pocket is pushed, it lets out Jazzident Riff's "booty cough" while he blushes. Navy Blue farting light-up "Well, toot my trumpet!" shirt with Jazzident Matthew on it. When pocket is pushed, it lets out a trumpet-like fart (hence the message) while Matt blushed. Royal Blue "Tawk Sassy T'Me" Longsleeve Sweater-Style Shirt with Jazzident Riff grinning, pointing to himself and blushing on it. When the pocket is pushed, Riff farts ridiculously loudly and speaks 5 sassy phrases: # (Pffffft! Pffffft! Pffffft! Pfft!) Ya can't be a Jazzident if ya don't haz da gas! # Four-score an' seven years ago...(FAAART!) # (Riff unleashes one of his signature ridiculously loud Riff farts) Dis is a free country, ya know! # Beware ma bottom bass! (FAAAAART) # Well, I jis' finished eating a jar o' pickled eggs an' dis is what I get! (PFFFT) Navy Blue Longsleeve Jazzident Matthew Longsleeve Shirt-With farting Jazzident Matthew graphic on it (with white lightning bolts around the butt.) Matthew farts really loudly and says 5 phrases when you push the star patch: 1. (Farts) Blame it on Grandma! 2. (Fart!) Someone turn on a fan! 3. (Fart!) Ew! That'll stink up the room! 4. (Fart!) Someone grab the air freshener spray! 5. (Fart!) I wouldn't fart THAT in gym class if I were YOU! Sea Blue Longsleeve Farting Jazzident Sweater with Both Jazzidents-Features the Jazzidents flashing peace signs at us. Plays 5 Jazzident RIff messages (when you push the red pocket on the left) and 5 Jazzident Matthew messages (when you push the pink pocket on the right.) Riff's Messages: 1. Here's what happens when you pull ma finger hawduh...(faaaaaaaart) 2. (Wet fart from Tighty Whiteys Keychain) Blame ma RC Fart Machine with da joystick-style remote! 3. (FAAART) Did I do dat? 4. (FAAAAART) C'mon, pull ma' finguh harduh next time! 5. (FAAAAAAAART) P.U.! Clear da room! C'mon, it's evacuation time! Matt's Messages: 1. (FRRRRRRT) The louder my chili farts are, the better! 2. I'm locked, loaded and all set to...(Faaaaaaaart!) 3. (FRRRRRRRT) Blame my whoopee cushion! 4. (FAAART) He who smelt it dealt it! 5. (FAAAAAAART) I smell butt smoke, so you'd better leave the room! "Pull Our Fingers!" Jazzident Tshirt-Features a farting Riff and Matthew graphic. When you push their finger buttons, they fart and talk. Riff: 1. (Really loud fart) Da bigger, da better! 2. If you vote for me...(farts then screams) 3. (Fart) Eeeewwwww! I smell dat bad burrito I ate! 4. (FAAAAART!) I tought dat was you! Oh, ho! 5. Oh, ho! I've got a fart! (FRRRRRRT) 6. I gotta blow one out ma butt! (FART!) Matthew: 1. (Fart!) Well, blame my butt! 2. (FAAAAAAART!) The butt train is ready to roll! 3. (FAAAAAAAAART!) Pee-yoo! Those butt bombs get stinkier every time! 4. My anal cruise ship is ready to set sail! (FAAAAART!) 5. (FRRRRRRRT) Did somebody say "beans and cheese??" 6. Yank my finger again and I'll do this! (FAAAAAAAAAAAART!) Farting Jazzident Sweaters: Royal Blue Riff-Features Riff eating a burrito on it and the message "I ❤️ USA" on it. Plays 4 phrases. Plays six stately phrases: # (Farts) Wow! Dat sho' was one bad burrito! # (Farts) Dat sho' was one bad burrito-AN' IT SMELLS! # (Farts) Ewwwwwww! I smell dat bad burrito I ate! # (FAAAAAAAART) Now dat's what I call da revenge o' da bean burrito! # (FART) Man, I gotta stop eatin' dose burritos! # (FART) Dat burrito sho' had a quick comeback fo' revenge! Royal Blue Matt-Features Matt on it and the message "VOTE" on it. It says six phrases: # (farts two times) Well, that's embarrassing. 2. (Farts) Sorry, folks! Bad chili! 3. (FAAART) Excuse me, but we have rights! 4. Okay! For my next trick, I'll strike a match on my pants-swish! Then I'll light my bum. Here I go now. (PFFT) 5. A vote for Matthew McKinley is a vote for...(FAAAART) 6. I've got a butt bomb and it's ready to explode! (Faaaaaart!) Royal Blue with Both Jazzidents and "I love USA, don't you?" message on it. It plays fart versions of Hail to the Chief and The Star-Spangled Banner. Farting Jazzident Fun Buttons-Sold at BaronBob, JCPenney and Speak to Me Catalog, each button had Jazzidential designs on it and played sound when the button on the back was pushed. Riff-Features a United States flag background, Riff eating beans on it, and the message "Vote 4 Riff." Plays 4 wisecracks about beans. 1. Beans, beans, da musical fruit! Da mo' ya eat...(FART!)...da mo' ya toot! 2. (Really loud fart) Gimme mo' beans so I can fart loudah! 3. (Really loud fart) Eeeeeeeeew! I smell da old beans I ate! 4. Too much beans means too much gas! (Faaaaaaaaart) Matthew-Features a United States flag background, Matthew eating chili on it, and the message "Vote Me Today!" on it. 1. (Farts) I bet if I had more chili, I could be even louder! 2. (Loud fart) Now THAT'S more like it! 3. (Loud fart) Ew! I smell that bad chili I ate! 4. (Farts) Ewwww, disgusting! No chili for me! Awkward Underwear Set Contains boxers and briefs of these prints: Riff's Captain Swinger print Susan's Funky Females underwear Rose's Purple Undies with bright blue peace signs Matt's car-print underpants Abe's Jolly Roger underpants﻿ Costume Clothes Rappin' Susan Cap-a hot pink sequin cap with blonde synthetic fiber curls Riff's Specs-toy "magic" glasses designed to look like Riff's famous glasses. They were sold with "frecks" tattoos, but they were recalled due to an allergen problem. So the "frecks" were just hypoallergenic face light brown paint with an applicator. Cindy's Bob and Glasses-a blonde bob wig and red cat-eye glasses that are replicas of Cindy's bob and glasses. (post Bob and Glasses photos here!) Category:Clothes Category:The Fun Factor